


Day Dreaming

by queenssii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssii/pseuds/queenssii
Summary: My Daily Day Dreaming About NielWInk ^^





	1. You Are The Apple of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong ssii imnida~~ My first fic for NielWink….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong ssii imnida~~ My first fic for NielWink…. 

Jihoon segera melompat keluar begitu pintu van Wanna One terbuka. Berlari ke arah pintu khusus penghuni apartment dan dengan kasar menekan tombol lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka Jihoon segera masuk dan menutupnya tanpa peduli wajah terkejut Jaehwan yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Kaki kecilnya mengetuk lantai tidak sabar. Disaat seperti ini mengapa lift ini terasa sangat lamban. 

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kasar dan berjengit saat pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu dia kembali berlari menuju apartement dan memasukan kode pintu dengan cepat. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, Jihoon segera berlari menuju pintu kamar di bawah tangga. Dia sudah bersiap menerobos masuk saat tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang. 

“Kau tidak boleh masuk, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon memandang manajer Kim, -manajernya bersama Daniel dan Daehwi- dengan tatapan memohon namun pria itu menggeleng.

“Hyung.” Jihoon mengatupkan kedua tangannya kembali memohon yang kembali dibalas dengan gelengan.

“Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Daniel, tapi tidak saat ini. Dia baru saja tidur. Kau bisa menemuinya besok,” ujar manager Kim. 

Pria itu kemudian menarik Jihoon yang menekuk wajahnya agar duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tidak lama semua member dan tiga manajer Wanna One lainnya sampai. Mereka semua menatap manajer Kim dengan pandangan bertanya. Minhyun berinisiatif untuk meminta para maknae duduk dan mereka menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Woojin terlihat mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Jihoon berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Sementara para Hyung menunggu Manajer Kim yang sedang berbicara dengan Manajer Lee, -kepala manager Wanna One-. Tidak lama Manager Lee menghampiri semua member Wanna One diikuti Manajer Kim, Manajer Ahn dan Manajer Yoo.

“Ok semuanya dengarkan aku.” Manager Lee memulai ucapannya dengan menatap member Wanna One satu per satu. “Daniel menolak untuk dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Untuk sementara ini kondisinya tidak terlalu parah. Aku meminta kalian saling menjaga terutama kau Jisung.” Manajer Lee menunjuk Jisung dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang leader.

“Kami akan membahas kondisi Daniel di kantor jadi jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi kami,” lanjut Manajer Lee.  
“Arasso.” Jisung menjawab singkat dan mengantar para manajer ke pintu.

Seongwoo menepuk bahu Daehwi dan Baejin, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk kamar, begitu juga dengan Minhyun yang menarik Guanlin untuk masuk ke kamar. Awalnya member paling muda itu menolak, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Jihoon namun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Hyungnya. Akhirnya setelah semua memberi masuk ke kamar masing-masing, -kecuali Seongwoo yang sementara akan tidur di kamar paling besar- kini hanya tersisa Jihoon dan Woojin diruang tamu.

“Woojinie ajak Jihoon ke kamar,” ucap Jisung.  
“Hyung...” Jihoon menghampiri Jisung dan memeluk lengan kiri sang leader. Woojin hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar.

Sementara itu Jisung menghela nafas dan memandang wajah Jihoon. Tangan kanannya bergerak merapikan rambut Jihoon yang menutupi matanya. Dia tahu maknae kesayangannya ini sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Daniel. Terlihat dari sinar matanya yang meredup selama acara fan signing berlangsung. Jisung bisa melihat air mata Jihoon bisa tumpah kapan saja namun pemuda manis itu menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pada akhinya Jisung tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kiri Jihoon dengan lembut.

“Masuklah. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya,” ucapnya yang dibalas senyuman lebar sang maknae.  
“Terima kasih, Hyung.”

Tanpa membuang waktu Jihoon perlahan membuka pintu kamar Daniel dan menutupnya. Dia berjalan pelan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah sampai di sisi ranjang, Jihoon mendudukan dirinya di lantai menghadap Daniel yang tidur membelakangi tembok. Lalu selama beberapa menit dia hanya memandangi wajah Daniel yang tertidur pulas. 

Jihoon tersenyum tipis dan bergerak merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh besar Daniel. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Dia menggerakan jarinya perlahan untuk menyentuh pipi Daniel yang terasa hangat. Jihoon sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Jadwal mereka bersama sudah sangat padat ditambah jadwal individual Daniel, mustahil center group mereka akan bertahan. Belum lagi Daniel selalu menolak ketika dia atau member lain memintanya untuk istirahat dengan mengakatan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Daniel akan lebih memilih bermain bersama member lain atau menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Jihoon merutuki kekeras kepalaan Daniel yang pada akhirnya kalah dengan menurunnya kondisi tubuhnya.

Jihoon berdecak perlahan dan menundukan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Daniel lebih jelas. Wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat pucat namun dari sentuhan jarinya Jihoon menyadari bahwa demamnya sudah mulai turun meski begitu mereka tetap harus waspada karena bisa saja suhu tubuh Daniel naik tiba-tiba.

“Yeppo.”

Jihoon mengerjapkan mata dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari wajah Daniel namun pemuda itu menahannya. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka mata dan menatap Jihoon dengan intens.

“Hyung, apa aku mengganggumu? Mianhae.”  
“Ah. Noemu yeppo,” ujar Daniel dengan surara seraknya, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon. 

Jihoon terdiam dan menatap tangan kanannya yang masih berada di wajah Daniel. Kemudian pemuda itu mencium punggung tangan Jihoon beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

“Mianhae,” ucap Daniel. Dia kembali mencium punggung tangan Jihoon. “Maaf karena membuatmu dan yang lainnya khawatir.”  
Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. “Istirahatlah. Jangan memikirkannya.”

Daniel menatap pemuda manis dihadapannya. Tangannya kini berpindah ke wajah Jihoon dan mengusap pipi kemerahan kekasihnya. Ya. Park Jihoon. Kekasih Kang Daniel. Seluruh bagian di rumah ini tahu akan fakta itu. Jadi Daniel tidak akan sungkan menunjukan rasa cintanya untuk Jihoon. 

“Ah. Yeppo.” Daniel mengulangi ucapannya lagi. “Jangan menangis aku baik-baik saja,” ucap Daniel menyadari bahwa mata Jihoon diselubungi cairan bening hingga dia tidak dapat melihat galaxy favoritnya.

Jihoon menunduk dan pada akhirnya air matanya tumpah. Air mata yang sudah susah payah dia tahan. Dia menangis dalam diam. Jihoon menyadari betapa dia mencintai Daniel. Dia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah, kehilangan senyum yang selalu Jihoon suka. Jihoon benci tidak melihat Daniel tertawa terutama jika dia penyebabnya.

“Jangan sakit lagi,” ucap Jihoon. Dia menatap Daniel dan melanjutkan, “Karena itu menyakitiku.”  
Daniel menarik Jihoon dan pemuda itu tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Dia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Daniel.

“Mianhae,” ucap Daniel. Dia meletakan dagunya pada kepala Jihoon dan menepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan.

Untuk sesaat Daniel membiarkan Jihoon menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia dan Jihoon sama-sama tipikal orang yang tidak mudah menangis. Jadi jika sampai Jihoon menangis tersedu Daniel tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat khawatir. Daniel beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan saat Jihoon sudah tenang Daniel memundurkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Jihoon yang kini basah oleh air mata. 

“Aigo. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap cantik meskipun habis menangis.”  
Jihoon tertawa dan memukul dada Daniel. “Berhenti menyebutku cantik. Aku tampan, Hyung.”

Daniel tertawa pelan. Rasa pusingnya perlahan hilang. “Annie. Bagiku kau cantik. Kuncir applemu sengat menggemaskan. Aku ingin sekali menggigitmu.”  
Jihoon mendongak dan tertawa. “Tidak boleh. Kau harus istirahat.”

“Jangan menangis,” ucap Daniel. “Aku benci melihatmu menangis. Karena itu juga menyakitiku.” Daniel memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Jihoon. Dilanjutkan kedua mata, pipi dan hidung pemuda manis tersebut. Jihoon memejamkan mata saat giliran ciuman Daniel menuju bibirnya, lalu kembali membuka matanya saat menyadari Daniel memundurkan kepalanya. 

“Aku tidak akan menciummu.”  
“Wae?”  
Daniel tertawa pelan melihat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir. “Jangan tertawa,” ucap Jihoon tapi tentu saja Daniel tidak menurutinya.

Jihoon sudah memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya dalam beberasa sesi Wanna One Go. Tapi Jihoon saat berada di sisi Daniel hanya dia yang bisak menikmatinya. 

“Tidak ada ciuman malam ini. Aku tidak ingin kau tertular.”  
Jihoon berdecak pelan. “Aku lebih suka tertular,” sahut Jihoon.  
“Sudah kubilang kau sangat menggemaskan. Jika aku menciummu aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti.”

Daniel kembali tertawa pelan melihat wajah shock Jihoon dan menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya. Menciumi kapala Jihoon dan sesekali memainkan kuncir applenya.

“Tidurlah, Hyung. Kau butuh istirahat yang banyak.” Jihoon menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Daniel yang hangat. Daniel hanya mengiyakan dengan gumaman pelan.  
“Sepertinya aku akan sembuh lebih cepat.”  
“Wae? Itu bagus.”  
“Hem, karena kini kau bersamaku,” Daniel mengeratkan pelukannya. “Obat paling ampuh.”

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum, dalam keadaan normal mungkin dia akan memukul kepala Daniel karena mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya bergidik. Tapi untuk saat ini Jihoon akan membiarkan Daniel melakukan apapun agar pemuda itu merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin melihat Daniel kesakitan lagi karena itu benar-benar membuat dunianya buram. Jihoon menyadari betapa besar pengaruh Kang Daniel dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Kang Daniel. 

“Hyung.”  
“Hem?”  
“Aku… Kau tahu… Aku sangat mencintaimukan?”  
“Tentu saja. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Jangan pernah ragukan itu.”  
“Gomawo dan selamat malam, Hyung.”

Daniel kembali mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan memejamkan mata. Semestanya berada dalam genggaman Jihoon. Daniel rela menukarkan segala yang dia miliki hanya untuk bersama Park Jihoon. 

\--kkeut--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udah lama banget gak nulis dan kaku banget rasanya… ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> Iseng sebenernya gegara ngeliat mata Jihoon yang kayanya sayu gitu karna Daniel sakit… /deluluku/  
> Padahal Jihoon yeppo bgt… Why he is so pretty… ㅠㅠ Gemes pengen kantongin bawa pulang…   
> Back to ff yg hasilnya ancur tak sesuai ekspetasi…   
> But thanks for reading this trash…


	2. Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke fanfict hasil iseng2 mikirin Woojin sama Jaehwan yang coba cium-cium my baby Jihoonie.

Busan, 24 Desember 2017  
.  
.

Jihoon berjalan menuju ruang ganti Wanna One dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuket bunga yang ibunya berikan sebelum pulang. Awalnya ibunya mengatakan akan memberikannya sebelum konser dimulai, namun dia sampai di venue saat acara sudah dimulai. Jadi setelah menemui ibunya di backstage, Jihoon mengantarkan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu sampai ke parkiran khusus sambil mengambil bunga yang kini dalam pelukannya. Walaupun singkat Jihoon sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia bahkan sempat menangis beberapa hari lalu saat tahu ibunya datang ke konser Wanna One. Jihoon sangat merindukan keluarganya. Kesibukan benar-benar menyita waktunya dan member lain, membuat mereka hanya sempat menemui keluarga beberapa kali sejak debut. Tapi Jihoon tidak akan mengeluh, itu adalah sebuah resiko yang sejak awal sudah dia antisipasi. Lagipula dia masih bisa menguhubungi kekuarganya atau melakukan video call.

Sekali lagi Jihoon tersenyum saat mengirup aroma bunga dihadapannya. Sampai tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya ke samping dengan begitu cepat. Jihoon sempat mendengar sebuah pintu di buka lalu kembali tertutup dan terkunci. Saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu Jihoon tersadar. Dia baru saja akan teriak saat menyadari wajah Kang Daniel berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar hingga gigi kelinci pemuda itu terlihat.

“Kau….” Jihoon menghentikan ucapannya dan mendorong tubuh Daniel yang hendak memeluknya. “Jangan rusak bungaku!”

Jihoon memutar tubuhnya kesamping, seolah melindungi bunga dalam pelukannya dari tubuh besar Daniel. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya tertawa pelan lalu menopang kedua tangannya pada pinggiran westafel. Memerangkap Jihoon di antara dinding dan dirinya. Heck. Jihoon bahkan baru sadar bahwa dia telah duduk di westafel. Mereka berada di toilet yang Jihoon yakin sudah terkunci dari dalam. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melakukannya dalam hitungan detik.

“Sebaiknya kau punya alasan khusus melakukan ini, Kang Daniel-ssi.” ucap Jihoon.  
“Baby…”  
“Don’t baby me.” sela Jihoon.

Daniel mengatupkan bibirnya menyadari kekasihnya sedang kesal. Dia memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang merapikan buket bunga yang sedikit rusak karena ulahnya.

“Mian.” Daniel memperhatikan Jihoon yang tidak merespon. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakan buket bunga di sampingnya. Daniel membantunya dengan menggesernya sedikit menjauh dari keduanya. “Bunga dari ibumu?” tanya Daniel yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon kemudian menatap Daniel dan melatakan kedua tangannya pada bahu pemuda dihadapannya. Daniel tersenyum lebar dan maju selangkah lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jihoon.

“Katakan. Jika kau sedang bergurau, ini tidak lucu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat.”  
Daniel mengangguk, mengaku salah. Tindakannya bisa menimbulkan masalah bukan hanya untuk hubungannya dengan Jihoon tapi juga untuk orang-orang disekitar mereka, terutama member Wanna One.

“Ne, aku mengaku salah,” ujar Daniel dengan suara pelan. Dia menatap Jihoon dan melanjutkan, “Aku hanya merindukanmu. Terakhir kali aku memilikimu sendiri itu saat aku sakit. Selebihnya kau sibuk bermain dengan yang lain. Dan tindakanmu di stage semakin membuatku hilang akal.”  
“Tindakanku yang mana?” tanya Jihoon. Sepertinya kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Daniel yang berusia 6 tahun.  
“Tindakanmu yang seperti ini….” Daniel memajukan bibirnya sama seperti saat mereka syuting iklan lip balm untuk salah satu produk yang mereka bintangi. Jihoon membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Daniel sampaikan.

“Ya, Hyung. Kau melakukan ini hanya karena hal itu?” Jihoon tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Daniel. Dia ingin tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merenggut. “Facial expression. Kau tau. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu jika itu yang kau pikirkan.” Wajah Jihoon memerah saat mengatakannya, sejujurnya dia melakukannya memang untuk menggoda Daniel. Tapi kekasihnya tidak perlu tahu.

“Tetap saja itu membuatku ingin menciummu,” jawab Daniel. Kemudian tatapannya berubah intens. "Ah satu lagi, aku belum mengatakan hal ini. Woojin dan Jaehwan Hyung yang mencoba menciummu. Bahkan Woojin melakukannya lagi kemarin.”

Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mengusap pipi kiri Daniel dengan ibu jarinya.

“Sepertinya para member ingin sekali menciummu. Mereka melupakan bahwa aku kekasihmu. Aku bisa…”

Chu.

Daniel tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Jihoon mengecup bibirnya secepat kilat. “Woojin atau member lain bisa saja mencoba menciumku. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencium dan dicium oleh Kang Daniel.” Ucapan Jihoon membuat Daniel tersenyum lebar.

Daniel memiringkan wajahnya dan tidak lama mengikis jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Jihoon. Mengecup pelan bibir merah dan tebal kekasihnya. Daniel mejauhkan wajahnya sekilas hanya untuk memandangi wajah Jihoon yang memerah. Sebelum kemudian kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Dia selalu suka cara pemuda itu mencumbunya. Dimulai dari sebuah kecupan pelan pada dua bibirnya berkali-kali dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah pemuda itu bisa saja menyakitinya hingga Jihoon menggila dengan lumatan-lumatan panasnya. Walaupun Daniel hanya melakukannya sesekali. Ciuman mereka lebih banyak manis dan polos. Sekalipun Daniel melakukan lebih dari sebuah ciuman panas, itu hanya sebatas kecupan pada lehernya tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Daniel mencintai Jihoon dengan tulus. Pemuda itu begitu menjaga Jihoon. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menyentuh Jihoon meskipun jika kekasihnya mengijinkan. Daniel ingin menjalani hubungannya dengan Jihoon secara perlahan, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan sebaik mungkin. Mengukir kenangan indah dengan Wanna One, karena itulah yang penting untuk saat ini.

Keduanya masih saling mengecup, beberapa kali Daniel menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk memberi Jihoon waktu bernafas. Sesekali terdengar Jihoon tertawa pelan karena Daniel hanya memberikannya satu tarikan nafas sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi. Sudah tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Tangan Jihoon melingkar erat pada leher kekasihnya, sementara tubuhnya di dekap erat oleh tangan besar Kang Daniel. Mereka tidak ingat sudah berapa lama keduanya berada di toilet hingga akhirnya memisahkan diri saat ponsel Jihoon bergetar.

Jihoon memeriksa ponselnya, ada satu pesan masuk di sana. Dia membacanya kemudian tertawa pelan. Jihoon menunjukan pesan itu pada Daniel.

From Jisungie Hyung

KANG DANIEL, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENAHAN JIHOONIE????

“Oh sepertinya malam ini aku akan mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari uri oemma,” keluh Daniel. Jihoon hanya tertawa pelan. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana leader Wanna One itu menceramahi Daniel ketika kekasihnya itu sudah memonopoli dirinya. “Sepertinya sekarang dia lebih menyayangi daripada aku.”

Jihoon kembali tertawa melihat Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemana pemuda tampan yang baru saja menciumnya itu. “Sudahlah Hyung, ayo kita kembali.” Jihoon memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Daniel menghela nafas dan membantu Jihoon turun, kemudian memberikan buket bunga kekasihnya. Dia berjalan mendahulu Jihoon untuk membuka pintu toilet dan membiarkan Jihoon keluar lebih dulu.

“Kau sangat menyukainya?” tanya Daniel saat mereka berjalan berdampingan. Jihoon menatapnya bingung kemudian mengangguk saat Daniel menunjuk bunga dalam pelukannya. “Aku bisa memberikannya setiap hari kalau kau mau.”  
“Annie. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkan bunga darimu. Hanya melihat senyummu setiap hari itu sudah cukup.”  
“Ouh.” Daniel menggertarkan kedua tangannya dan segera menyusul Jihoon yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. “Saranghae.” bisik Daniel saat dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jihoon. pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Tapi melihat pipi Jihoon yang memerah dan senyuman lebarnya, Daniel yakin Jihoon bahagia.

***

“Ya, Jihoonie katakan pada Hyung, berapa lama kalian melakukannya.” Jaehwan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jihoon di kursi belakang mencoba mengorek informasi tentang menghilangnya dua member mereka yang diketahui sebagai pasangan fenomenal. Begitulah Wanna One menyebut Jihoon dan Daniel.

Jihoon yang masih memeluk buket bunga dari ibunya menoleh dan menatap Jaehwan dengan alis berkerut dan tatapan tajam. Jaehwan menelan ludahnya dan menjauh dari Jihoon.

“Ya! Aku Hyung,” ucap Jaehwan.  
“Hyung, Jisung Hyung memintamu pindah ke depan.”

Jihoon dan Jaehwan serempak menatap Daniel.  
“Jisung Hyung?” tanya Jaehwan, meyakinkan.  
“Ne.” Daniel kemudian menarik tangan Jaehwan untuk berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Jaehwan kedepan. Member lain hanya melirik atau tertawa pelan melihat Jaehwan kembali di bully.  
“Ya…ya…. Aku Hyung!”

Jihoon dan Daniel yang sudah duduk di posisi Jaehwan sebelumnya hanya tertawa pelan. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Jaehwan yang kesal karena ulah dua adiknya.

“Besok Jaehwan Hyung tidak akan berhenti mengeluh,” ucap Jihoon yang masih tertawa melihat Jaehwan yang kini berdebat pelan dengan Jisung. Sepertinya Daniel berhasil membohongi Jaehwan.  
“Aku tahu.”

Daniel tertawa pelan dan menarik tangan kiri Jihoon. Menautkan jarinya dengan miliknya. Menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Jihoon hanya menatap tautan jari mereka kemudian menatap Daniel. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian mencuri satu kecupan dari Jihoon yang terkejut dengan tindakannya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum. Tidak lama Jihoon sudah meletakan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Kang Daniel. Sementara Daniel menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jihoon lalu memejamkan mata. Perjalan mereka masih panjang dan besok ada jadwal lain yang menunggu. Hari ini Daniel dan Jihoon menutupnya dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.  
.  
.  
.  
\--kkeut—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke fanfict hasil iseng2 mikirin Woojin sama Jaehwan yang coba cium-cium my baby Jihoonie. Terus Jihoon yang monyong-monyongin bibirnya di twilight stage ke Niel.  
> Sorry for typo dan feelnya gak dapet.  
> But thanks buat yang mau baca… ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong ssii imnida~~ My first fic for NielWink…. 


End file.
